


Owari no Haikyuu

by angelcarstairs4679



Category: Haikyuu!!, 終わりのセラフ | Owari no Seraph | Seraph of the End
Genre: Badass captain dadchi, Haikyuu characters - Freeform, Haikyuu x owari no seraph crossover, Masochistic tanaka and nishinoya, Other, Pairings?, Possibly angsty hinata, Sadist kiyoko, Salty Tsukishima, Sexy vampire kuroo, Smoking bokuto, Soldier kageyama, owari no seraph au, vampire Suga
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2020-01-01 00:05:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 18,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18324692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelcarstairs4679/pseuds/angelcarstairs4679
Summary: Kageyama and Hinata were dragged into the home of vampires when all the adults died in the Lost Christmas event. Hinata sacrifices himself to let Kageyama escape and Kageyama stumbles upon the members of the Japanese Imperial Demon Army, who took him under their wing. Will he ever be able to avenge Hinata or would he forever be unable to be part of his team? (Currently on hiatus)





	1. Chapter 1

Hi guys! So this is my first time posting on this website. I've come across many amazing stories here and I want to try out and see how my stories go on this website so please support me! I'm normally on fanfiction.net so if you type this same username into the search engine, you will be able to find me. I think I'm going to dedicate this site for posting crossovers since its pretty hard to find crossovers in Fanfiction.net.

This is my first Owari no Seraph and Haikyuu crossover so hope you like it!

I always wanted to read a crossover between these two fandoms but it never seemed to have happened so I'm just going to try writing one of my own.

I think I might be following it along the lines of the anime up to season 2 but we'll see from where it goes.

Humans : Kageyama, Hinata, Daichi, Bokuto, Akaashi

Vampires : Suga (kyahh, he sounds so hot omg), Shimizu, Kuroo

I don't own the characters.

.....

What was supposed to be one of the best holidays of the year turned out to be a hell on earth.

"What the.. what's going on…" Kageyama whispered as he crouched next to his dead caretaker, her body unmoving on the ground as he tried to shake her awake. She had shrieked before collapsing to the ground, the same thing apparently having had happened to the other adults as they tried to figure out what was going on.

"Kageyama! We need to get out of here now!" Hinata yelled as his fingers circled around the bigger boy's hand, the ten-year-old not being able to process anything as they ran out of the orphanage onto the streets.

"Where is everyone. What the heck is going on?!" Kageyama yelled as he was tugged by Hinata, not caring that the street was littered with the bodies of adults and teenagers alike. This can't be real, they were supposed to be at home opening the presents and singing Christmas songs…

Hinata threw his hands in front of Kageyama, shielding him from a woman blocking their path. Fangs glittered from her upper lip as she grinned, a beautiful but deadly smile as she strode towards them, her cape bellowing behind her as she knelt down to their level to reach out to pat Hinata's head.

"What beautiful orange hair. I would like to keep you as a pet," she purred as a hand stopped her from making a move.

"Shimizu, don't. You'll startle them." The speaker was a silver haired teenager who looked about 18, his features dainty and soft but the light was enough to show a pair of fangs protruding from his mouth as the woman snarled.

"Don't be such a drab, Suga-san. We've been hiding in the shadows all these years and now we're finally free to do as we please. Why do you want to hold back your hunger. Don't you see how delicious they look?" she purred as there was a smacking sound in the air, the woman falling onto the ground as the teen snapped.

"Don't damage the goods. We're to bring them home with us for harvesting."

"Fine fine. You're such a spoilsport."

Harvesting? What the hell are they talking about? And why did they look like vampires? Halloween ended a good two months ago!

"Oh don't you worry kids. We'll take good care of you," the woman smiled as she held out her hand, which was gloved with the tips of her fingernails sharpened into sharp points as she held out a hand to the boys. Hinata used his body to shield Kageyama as someone grabbed him from behind and picked him up by the collar.

"Come on, squirt. We haven't got all day," yet another vampire grinned as he lifted Hinata into the air, the boy struggling as best as he could as Shimizu clicked her tongue.

"Come on, where's the fun in bringing them down there to be harvested like pigs? Its been a while since I had a pet."

"If you're going to have a pet, the rest of us ought to have one as well, Shimizu so shut your trap."

'Shut it, Kuroo."

"Can both of you stop it?!" Suga, the silver-haired vampire growled as the other two backed down from each other, Shimizu looking ready to tear into Kuroo as the black-haired man snickered, his fangs glittering as he dropped a nod.

"Kageyama. What are you going to do with Kageyama?! Let him go!" Hinata screamed as Shimizu chuckled, "Oh boy, you're going to love what we're going to do to you."

…

Its been two years since they were stuck in that shithole and Kageyama was growing more restless by the day. Gone were the days of seeing the sun, racing across the court to spike the ball into the air and playing with the rest of his friends. Heck, he didn't even know if they had survived the hell that had fallen on Japan that day, now known as the Lost Christmas.

"Come on. We have to go for the harvest," Hinata murmured as he gently tugged Kageyama out of his bed.

The orange head still had his bursts of energy but he had grown much skinnier and forlorn since they had started to live underground with the other kids, whom they barely spoke to.

No way they were going to make the mistake of making friends that may die in the end.

Harvesting was when all the children were gathered up and made to offer their blood to the vampires in exchange for letting them live. Kageyama wasn't a fan of being pricked with needles, his arm often getting swollen from it all as he got stabbed by the needles.

"Fuss off," he growled as the vampire snarled at him, his fangs bared as Hinata put a hand on Kageyama's shoulder, a bright smile on his face as he bowed low.

"Sorry, sir. My friend is just a little tired. I'll help him get into the machine," he smiled as the vampire grumbled about how kids these days were so rude to their elders as Hinata hissed, "Meet me at the bridge after six."

Hinata was always disappearing from the home during the afternoon to where was the home of the woman who had wanted to make him her pet when they were first dragged into that hellhole. Hinata said he didn't mind as she let him play volleyball with her but he couldn't help but think that Hinata was too trusting of her. He would kill her, kill them all if he had the chance.

The day mainly consisted of them having their blood drained to the point that they were barely able to stand and then they were free to do whatever they wished. The children were given small dorms to live in with ten or so other kids and Hinata and Kageyama were fortunate enough to have been put together in the same room.

Man, he never thought he would come to see the guy as his best friend. When his parents first died, he had been shipped off from home to home until his relatives finally dumped him in the orphanage, leaving him to rot when a single ray had given a hand to him.

"Wah! You look so tall! You can actually be a pretty good volleyball player!" Hinata had squealed as he bounced on the balls of his feet. He was tiny for his age at that time, coming only slightly to Kageyama's chin. The boy loved volleyball and would take every opportunity to play it when they had the chance.

He wished he could learn how to toss the way he had seen setters do so on TV for Hinata.

He wandered to the bridge overlooking the vampire city, the city lighted up with green flames to turn the cavern a creepy yellowish colour. You could never tell if it was day or night here and Kageyama had to use a watch to figure out what time it was when he heard the simple sound of a pebble hitting the ground three times.

That was the signal for them to meet and he climbed the bridge to see Hinata sitting on top, a grin on his face as he dangled a map from his fingers.

"What the?!"

"I swiped it from Shimizu-san earlier. She had been a bit busy trying to occupy Kuroo-san earlier so I took the opportunity to get it. Finally, Kageyama! We can get out of here!"

"I thought you were an idiot but you're a genius!"

Hinata grinned as he ran his fingers through his orange hair. He had barely grown since they came down here despite how much he ate and Kageyama thought it could be due to the lack of sunlight from being stuck down there for so long.

"When are we going to escape?"

"Now."

"Are you mad?!"

"Its now or never. She will notice soon enough that its gone and she'll come after us. I don't think she will even bother keeping us both alive if we get caught so I came a little prepared."

Hinata held up a gun in his hand that was way too big for him as Kageyama chuckled, "Man we might actually be able to get out of here."

"And then we can go find other adults and bring them in here and kill all the vampires! Well, maybe not Suga-san, he's nice and Kuroo-san can be a little nicer if he wasn't trying to court Shimizu-san all the time…"

Kageyama hugged Hinata tight, the smaller boy surprised at the gesture as Kageyama had never been the kind of person to do such a thing as he whispered, "We'll get out of here. Together."

….

After darting in and out of alleyways and making their way to the entrance of the city, Kageyama and Hinata were met with a door several metres tall, the entrance unguarded and wide open for them to go through.

This was way too easy. Where were the guards?

"Come on! We can make it! Easy peasy!" Hinata smiled as he reached for Kageyama's hand when a slicing sound filled the air.

Kageyama cried out in horror as Hinata's hand fell to the ground, severed from the wrist as Hinata turned to stare at Shimizu, her fingertips dripping with blood as she brought them to her lips, licking them clean as she purred.

"Such a naughty boy. I knew you would try to find your way out of here but I never thought that you would actually manage to get it. Now I can't let you leave…" she smirked as Hinata howled in pain, clutching his stump of an arm as Kageyama yelled, "You monster!"

He raced to Shimizu, who laughed as she slapped him aside, sending him crashing into a pillar hard enough to make it crack. He could feel some bones shattering inside him as he scrambled to stand up, clutching his side as Shimizu picked Hinata by the throat.

"Now, shall I drain you dry? Or maybe I should make you into a vampire? That way, you'll stay cute forever!" she giggled as Hinata snarled, "Die, you bitch."

A shot rang across the cavern, Shimizu gasping as she collapsed to the ground, a gaping hole in her chest from where Hinata had shot her but before she released him, her fingers jammed into Hinata's neck, digging in to draw blood as Hinata choked, Kageyama screaming his name as both of them went down. She twitched before lying still, blood pooling on the floor just as alarms began to fill the cavern.

"Hinata, you idiot!" Kageyama yelled as he rushed over, cradling Hinata in his arms as the small boy coughed.

"Not so loud. You'll notify the guards."

"The heck with the guards! What were you thinking?!"

"I don't feel so good now Kageyama…" he gurgled as footsteps came rushing towards them.

"Leave me, Kageyama. Go to the outside world."

"The hell I'll leave you here! You boke! You saved me so many times, made me feel like I was even alive. You're… you're my best friend, my brother! I won't leave you behind!" Kageyama yelled, tears forming in his eyes as Hinata laughed.

"Bakeyama. Took you long enough to say that," he laughed as he put a bloody hand to Kageyama's chest.

"Go… I will hold them off."

Staggering to his feet, his neck bleeding and blood gushing out from his severed hand, he reached to point the gun at incoming guards, a determined look in his eyes as Kageyama stared, not able to move as Hinata was shot through the chest several times.

"Run! Bakayama!" Hinata yelled as Kageyama's legs finally moved, propelling him to run out of the cavern. He could hear the sound of Hinata's body falling to the ground, the shouts of guards filling the air as he ran for the surface, the only thing filling his mind now was how useless he was.

He had just killed his best friend.

How could he live like this?

"Hinata you baka!" he yelled when he tripped against a rock, stumbling before falling to the ground to roll down the hill, grunting as he knocked into a boulder, adding more pain to his already broken ribs as he looked to the sky.

It was snowing heavily, the ground white and pure, now stained with his blood as he looked around him.

He was back. He was back in the human world.

"Hey hey hey. What do we have here?" a voice said as a guy with pointed hair peeked at him, a grin on his face as he sported a pipe in his hand. He puffed at it, making Kageyama wonder if he was actually a bit too young to be smoking as another voice spoke up.

"Bokuto-san, don't startle the child."

"Come on, Akaashi! I'm just announcing that we found him!"

A body dropped next to him and Kageyama turned, his eyes already getting blurry as a teen picked him in his arms and lifted him into the air.

"Don't worry, kid. We're bringing you somewhere safe."

"Hinata… we have to save Hinata…." Kageyama whispered as he pointed to the entrance of the cave before he went limp, the pain overcoming him to drag him down to the darkness as Daichi bowed his head.

"I'm sorry kid. But your friend is gone."

…

"Holy shit. What the hell happened here?" Kuroo gaped as he ran over to Shimizu, who was lying on the ground before reaching to pick her up. Before he could do so, a hand flew into the air to thump onto the ground as Shimizu got to her feet, a grin on her face as she said, "Ever the opportunist aren't you, Kuroo?"

"Well I cannot leave a damsel lying in her own blood to die right?"

"I'm not that weak," she snarled as Suga walked into the room, the guards standing at attention as he walked past.

"What is the meaning of this, Kiyoko?" he snapped as she shrugged.

"One of my pets tried to escape so I hunted him down like the prey he was."

Suga's eyes fell on the small body lying not too far away, blood running on the white floor as he walked over to see that the boy was still alive.

"Amazing how humans can be so strong," Kuroo murmured as he attached his severed hand on his wrist to flex his fingers as Hinata gurgled, "You're monsters. All of you… you're freaks…"

"Hush. Don't speak," Suga murmured as Hinata tried to beat him away with his remaining hand.

"I'm dying now am I?" he whispered as Suga scooped the small boy into his arms, feeling the life draining from him as a thought came into mind. He smiled as he bit his lip, blood dripping from his fangs as he leaned close to Hinata, whose eyes widened as he realized what was going on.

"No, you won't, my child."

......

All comments are welcomed!

I plan to post about once a week but it might be more, might be less.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks so much for the people who have read the first chapter and managed to make their way to the second chapter. Happy I got 1 kudos (although I wasn't sure what it meant and have to check it out haha but thanks!).

So the main idea I have so far is to use the vampire and human concept along with them having demon weapons and try to defeat the vampires but in terms of the whole Seraph of the End thing, I have to do a bit of reading into that since I only ever watched the anime and that has been some time ago (although it gives me an excuse to rewatch it hehe).

Enjoy the second chapter! I don't own the characters... sad...

.....

 

3 years later in a certain ruined district in Tokyo…

The air was chill, a soldier puffing air into his hands to keep himself warm as they checked the surroundings. The war upon the vampires had been established three years ago and ever since then, creatures from below had risen to the surface, wreaking damage to the city and trying to lay waste to the few humans that remained. Some adults had managed to survive along with some teens but most of the forces composed of teenagers who survived the hellish incident five years ago.

“Come on, where the hell is that blasted thing?” a soldier groaned just as a boom sounded in the distance. A screech rang out in the air as a white creature emerged from behind a building, blasting its way through it as someone yelled, “It’s a Horseman of John! Watch out!”

His voice was cut off as the creature swiped its claws at the truck he was perched on, sending it rolling on the ground before slamming into another truck, its screeches filling the air as someone walked onto the street, a single gun in his hand as he pointed to shoot.

“What the heck are you doing kid?! Get back here!”

“Ah, that’s Kageyama-kun. That kid is a little reckless when it comes to his own life,” his comrade sighed as Kageyama raised his gun, a long sniping rifle as he aimed for the kill, shooting once for the bullet to go through the creature’s head. 

It screeched as it reared up, charging at Kageyama as he charged head on, flicking a knife from his pocket and slashing at its legs, the monster swiping at him as he nimbly jumped on it and pointed the gun straight at its brain.

“Die,” he whispered as he shot it several times, blood spraying his face as the creature died, its body crashing to the ground with a slam as he leaped down, wiping the blood off his pants when a familiar yell rang out.

“Oi Kageyama! What are you doing here?! Aren’t you supposed to be in school?”

“You’re not my dad Daichi-san so shut it,” he growled as the older guy knocked him on the head, making him wince as he snapped, “For goodness sakes, you’ll be on the field if you actually pass your exams!”

“Why the hell you even need exams to get onto the army?! I don’t see the point in using maths to actually kill a vampire.”

“Its not all about killing Kageyama! You need a strategy, the skills to survive, and yes you need damn mathematics if you actually want to make sense of coordinates on the map! I know you’re one of the best rookies we got but at the same time, I can’t have you flunking your classes just because you keep charging out on the field.”

“Come on, Daichi-san! Why all talk about studying? Have to agree with the kid, I don’t think it actually does much good,” Bokuto grinned as he stepped out of a car, Akaashi at the wheel as he patted Kageyama on the head.

“Don’t push it Bokuto,” Daichi sighed as Kageyama snapped, “So, when can I get on the Moon Demon Company?”

He had been asking that question for three years now ever since he had been rescued from the mountains that fateful day, revenge always stirring within him to go and kill every vampire out there. Despite his deep-seated hatred for them, he has yet to actually kill one, let alone actually come across one.

If he ever did find one, he would kill them in one swift move.

“Kageyama, patience is the key to this. We’ll get you on the Moon Company soon, ok?”

“You’ve been on it ever since you were what, 18? Now you’re about 22… you expect me to be an old man before joining it?”

That earned Kageyama a punch in the gut as Daichi fumed, having hated his age being commented on as Bokuto laughed, “Come on, we’ll give you a ride back for lunch break.”

The long ride to the school made Kageyama’s mind wander off to when he would actually be on the battlefield. He had been training with Daichi and the others for years now, having been taught to wield a gun at 13 and had excelled at it too.

Akaashi was actually pleased that he had someone to take under his wing when it came to using rifles. Bokuto was more to a close-range fighter, his demon weapon being twin daggers. Daichi wielded a sword that hung by his side at all times, the hilt glinting a wicked green as did all demon weapons.

Forged with the souls of demons, the best soldiers wielded these weapons as the only way to kill vampires. If they wanted to kill demons, they had to become demons themselves.

 

Kageyama crashed into his seat, all the exhaustion creeping up to him as he planted his face onto the desk. The rest of his classmates ignored him since he was considered to be a rule breaker and since he didn’t even bother to show up to class half of the time and the vampires didn't think ti was necessary to give their lifestock an education, it ended up to him becoming somewhat illiterate, only able to read hiragana, katakana, and a few random kanji.

“Come on, where the hell are they? I want to kill them so badly,” he murmured as someone placed a milk packet in front of him, his eyes turning up to see Yachi, a small girl with a tiny pigtail on the side of her head smiling at him.

“You must be hungry, Kageyama-kun.”

“You don’t have to come to find me all the time. I can get my own food.”

“Did you have a rough day again?”

“Daichi-san scolded me, as usual and he didn’t let me get on the Army again. For crying out loud, I’m so done just sitting here not doing anything when I can be out on the field killing them..”

Yachi flinched at the word, Kageyama quickly clamping his mouth shut as Yachi sat on the chair in front of him. The girl hated any thoughts of killing, even though they had all been required to be drafted into the army when they were in high school but that didn’t stop her from believing that she might be able to one day bridge the gap between vampires and humans.

Not like any human in their right frame of mind would want to spare them after everything that happened.

When the Lost Christmas had happened, communications with the outside world had been cut off so they have no idea if the rest of the world had been affected as well. Given that no one had sent any reinforcements to Japan, they assumed that they were all on their own now and that they had to fight back with everything they got.

Kageyama often wondered how did Daichi manage to survive when everyone else his age had been killed. That went to Akaashi and Bokuto as well but he didn’t think of questioning that other than being grateful that they were there to support him. 

Bokuto was like an older brother who roped him in to cause havoc and Akaashi helped him out with homework he didn’t understand or just refused to do. Daichi made sure he went to bed, even staying by his side at times when he was unable to sleep, plagued by nightmares of Hinata dying in front of him, over and over watching as his throat was torn out as he cried out, motionless on the ground. 

He shuddered at the thought of Hinata being gone when Yachi gave a gasp, holding onto her chest as he grabbed her, steadying her body as alarms sounded across the building, a whooshing sound followed by a shriek as a calm voice spoke on the intercom.

“A vampire is on the loose. Please evacuate the building in an orderly fashion. I repeat, there is a vampire on the loose in block B. Please evacuate the building in an orderly fashion.”

Students began to scream and shout as they stampeded towards the exits, pushing Kageyama aside as Yachi called out for him. He grabbed onto her hand and yanked hard, both of them toppling back into the classroom, many bags and lunchboxes forgotten on the tables as their owners ran outside.

“Shit, what the hell is a vampire doing here?” he thought as Yachi clutched her heart.

“Whats going on? Are you ok?” he snapped as he steadied her. Yachi was always on the weak side but he didn’t expect her to be weakened by the presence of a vampire…

“I’m fine. Its just, I can sort of feel it coming…” she groaned as Kageyama lay her in a chair before running to his locker to pull out his gun. He always brought it for emergencies and now, he was glad that he did.

“Daichi and the others should be on their way. They didn’t make it very far after dropping me I think,” he murmured as he dialed a message to them before sending it, chucking the phone into his pocket to draw his gun.

“What are you doing?”

“I’m going to stop it of course!”

“This is a vampire we’re talking about! We need to leave!”

“As if you’re in any position to move.”

Yachi gulped as she mentally cursed herself for being so weak. She had always been feeble since she was young but she never wanted to be a burden to anyone, especially Kageyama. She put an arm on the windowsill to steady herself when a voice shrieked, “Found you!”

Yachi screamed as the vampire flew in from the window, reaching to grab onto her as Kageyama let loose a shot, the gun ringing across the room as the vampire shrieked.

“You stupid boy. After locking me up for so long, you want to deny me of my food?!” it yelled as it ran towards Kageyama, who reached for a knife in his pocket before the vampire knocked him against the wall. He grunted as he held onto the gun, using it to separate them as the vampire smiled, fangs protruding from its lips as it hissed.

“Time to eat,” it snarled as Yachi threw a book at it.

“Get away from Kageyama! Leave him alone!” she yelled as the vampire chuckled.

“Ah stupid girl. I’ll drain him first and then you’ll have your turn. I’ll make sure that you enjoy every moment of it. I’m in a mood for a buffet!”

Kageyama yelled as he drove the knife into the vampire, making it howl as it staggered back, clutching its side as it ripped out the knife and tossed it onto the ground.

“Now, enough of this games! I’m hungry and pissed off!” it yelled as Kageyama lifted his gun to aim when he realized he had run out of bullets. 

“Shit,” he growled as he raised the gun to slam it at the vampire who kicked the gun out of his grasp before kneeing him in the stomach, making him cough as he sank to his knees. The vampire pushed him on top of the desk, reaching to pull aside his collar where his veins pulsed with blood. Its eyes turned a bright red as it giggled before licking his neck, whispering, “Thank you for the meal.”

Kageyama shuddered, fear rippling through his body as he kicked at the vampire, who even though had been locked up for a good while still matched his strength and he thought that that was the end, that he would never be able to avenge Hinata when the vampire cried out.

“Leave him alone!” Yachi yelled as she drove the knife deep into the vampire’s back before striking its heart, the vampire gasping as it clawed for it before sinking to the ground.

“You foolish child. You think that you humans are so great… but.. you’re the real monsters here,” it snarled before it crumbled into dust, leaving a small pile of ash on the ground as Kageyama coughed, reaching for his neck to make sure he hadn’t been bitten when Yachi threw her arms around him.

“Kageyama-kun! I’m so sorry! I could have gotten you killed if… if I hadn’t killed it…” she sobbed as Kageyama stroked her hair, trying his best not to blush as he looked around. The place was trashed, tables overturned and food spilling out of boxes when his eyes fell on his beloved rifle, which had been smashed into two by the vampire during the scuffle.

He bent to pick it up when he heard some footsteps approaching and he snatched up the fallen knife from the ashes, prepared for another attack when Bokuto whistled, “Hey hey hey, what happened here kiddo?”

Bokuto stood at the threshold, one of his daggers at ready as Akaashi brought up the rear, Daichi with his sword out as the green metal glinted at them, hungry for vampire flesh but having just missed out the action.

“You’re late,” Kageyama murmured as Bokuto moved to where the vampire lay disintegrated.

“You took out a vamp on your own? You’re really something! I knew you had it in you!” he grinned as he rubbed Kageyama on the head when Akaashi put a hand on his shoulder, shaking his head as Daichi came over to slap Kageyama across the face.

“What are you doing?” Yachi shrieked when Daichi roared, “What the hell were you thinking? You could have gotten yourself killed!”

He embraced Kageyama, soft tears flowing from his eyes as he sniffled, “I didn’t save you all those years ago just to die at the hands of a starved vampire, you moron. You need to listen to orders more for goodness sakes!”

Kageyama wasn’t expecting that comment, his hand moving to clutched onto Daichi as well. He had come to grown to love Daichi like the father he never had and when Daichi had adopted him into his ragtag team, he had never felt more at home.

That made him think of how Hinata would have loved being on the squad when Akaashi coughed.

“I think that should be enough to put him under recruit training.”

Kageyama’s eyes widened as Daichi offered him a hand, smiling as Yachi sucked in a breath. This was the moment Kageyama had been waiting for. Ever since she had met him, he had always told her that he would one day avenge the brother he had lost to the vampires.

Now, he was going to get his chance.

“Kageyama, welcome to the Moon Demon Company.”


	3. Chapter 3

Its the weekend so here's a new chapter!

Finished reading and watching Devils and Realist and shit its super insane given how the main character is such a realist to the point of stupidity... omg... anyway on to the story! Thanks to everyone who read this and gave kudos!

.......

Kageyama didn’t expect to be escorted into yet another campus, students around his age loitering around at desks chatting with each other or just trying to get some materials into their heads before class. Kageyama thought he might be able to escape the classroom forever but looks like this wasn’t the case.

“You told me I was going to kill vampires, not get stuck in another classroom,” he hissed as Daichi laughed, “How do you expect to kill a vampire if people don’t teach you?”

“Experience?”

“Partially yes but not a 100%. Ah, Tsukishima-kun, Yamaguchi-kun, this is the newbie I told you about.”

A blonde haired boy with glasses frowned at him as a freckled boy sitting next to him gave a wave.

“Ah, so you’re Kageyama-kun! I’m Yamaguchi Tadashi. A pleasure to meet you!” he smiled as Kageyama thought on how that guy looked to be better off as demon and vampire fodder than as a soldier.

His counterpart, however, looked like he deserved a punch in his face.

“Oh, I heard of you a lot. The kid who always ditches classes and goes on the field. I guess you have more meat than brains, eh?" he cronned.

“Shut your trap or you’re going to get punched,” he growled as Tsukishima laughed, cracking his knuckles when Daichi stood in between them.

“Knock it off you two and settle down. I didn’t bring you idiots together to butt heads,” he snapped when the teacher came in. Daichi quickly shoved both of them into their seats, the two boys glaring at each other as Yamaguchi prayed they wouldn’t explode given how much heat was being given off right now.

“Ah, we have a new cadet today, Kageyama Tobio-kun. Kageyama-kun, please come up and write your name on the board,” the teacher said as Kageyama gulped.

He walked up to the board, picking up the chalk as his hand shook, writing down the words when Tsukishima gave a hoot of laughter.

It’s a miracle Daichi-san even recommended you for the class when you can’t even spell your name in kanji,” he crooned as he glanced at the name Kageyama had written on the board. Kageyama just shot him a rude gesture as the teacher sighed, “Back to your seat, Kageyama-kun.”

“After this, we’re going to go head on, fist fight got it?” Kageyama growled as Yamaguchi hissed for them to calm down when the three of them shuddered. 

Kageyama didn’t need to turn around to see Daichi glowering over them, his eyes reminding him of ghost lights staring into his soul and the words speaking of his death whispering in his mind as he quickly turned to the board to pay attention.

Tsukishima had slung headphones across his neck and some music leaked through them as the class progressed, although he didn’t seem to be affected by it. Yamaguchi was religiously writing down everything the teacher said, his eyes trained on the board as Kageyama tried his best not to fall asleep.

“And that’s it for today’s lesson. Be sure to go through your textbooks after this,” the teacher droned as he exited the classroom, bucking Kageyama out of his stupor as he yawned, glad that it was all over. He was close to dying from boredom when Daichi came over. 

“Kageyama, come with me to the school grounds. I have a little task for you. Tsukishima, Yamaguchi, you two come along as well.”

Both boys stood up to follow after them, the four of them making their way into the car and sprinting off down the road back to the school, Bokuto and Akaashi standing at the entrance as they waved them over.

“Sheesh, those idiots never learn do they?” Bokuto sighed as they walked to the back of the school before making their way down a long flight of stairs leading them underground.

As they walked, Kageyama felt himself shiver as they walked down, the darkness seeming to creep up on them as they reached a corridor lined with talismans, a dark voice speaking out to him as they reached a door left ajar at the end.

“Don’t tell me, you’ve been keeping a demon down here?” Tsukishima murmured as Yamaguchi leaned against the wall, barely able to keep his composure straight as Daichi nodded.

“If you want to face a vampire, you need to be able to tame a demon and make it into your weapon. Without one, you don’t stand a fighting chance against them. We’re here to see if you can resist the demon’s influence and rescue a certain simpleton from getting devoured by it.”

A cry rang out from inside followed by growls as Daichi pushed the door open, revealing a boy standing in the middle of a summoning circle, his body shaking as he held onto a trident. 

“Man, this guy isn’t going to last long at this rate. If his buddies haven’t come and called for help, he would have been left for dead,” Bokuto sighed as he flicked his dagger in his hand, Akaashi’s hand on his gun for reassurance as Daichi nodded to Kageyama. 

“Rescue the guy and I will let you get your demon weapon. Same with you two as well. You’ve been in the training academy longer than Kageyama so you should have been exposed to a demon or two at least once haven’t you? Or maybe they decided to let you guys slide on that part?”

Yamaguchi looked close to tears, Akaashi looking at him on whether to help him when Tsukishima said, “Yes, we have. We’re ready for this.”

“Tsukki,” Yamaguchi murmured as Tsukishima held his hand.

“Don’t worry, we’ll get through this,” he said as Kageyama walked in, not bothering to wait for them as he stepped into a minefield of weapons that lay scattered around the room.

“You filthy human. You dare come and threaten me?” the demon hissed as Kageyama held his gun.

“You’re just an obstacle in my path to get revenge. Hand over the boy now.”

“As if!” it roared as tentacles reached out from the boy’s body, racing to Kageyama as a knife stuck into its side, making the demon howl as Kageyama yelled, “What are you doing?!”

“Saving your damn life!” Tsukishima yelled as Yamaguchi held a gun in his hand. The boy was clutching on his side, growling as he plucked the knife from his side and tossed it to the ground with a clatter.

“Come here!” he yelled as he ran towards them, swinging the trident over their heads as Kageyama used the gun to repel it, shoving the trident aside to try and pry it from the boy's hands.

“Give me a hand here!” he yelled as the other two ran towards him, grabbing onto the boy to pull him away from the trident.

“Wait! If you grab onto the demon weapon, you’ll be consumed by the demon within it!” Yamaguchi yelled as Kageyama snapped, “As if we got a choice!”

He grabbed onto the trident, ripping it away from its owner and was about to yell in triumph when he found himself sitting on the bridge as his 12-year-old self, looking over the vampire underground city.

“What the hell?!” he blurted as he patted himself to make sure he was awake when a voice giggled, “Bakeyama, what are you doing? Weirdo.”

"No. It can’t be. He’s dead. He’s been dead for four years!” he yelled to himself but nevertheless, he turned to see Hinata smiling at him, his hand still attached to his wrist, no blood on his clothes, just the same Hinata whom he knew years ago.

“Hinata! You’re alive!” he yelled as he barreled into him, Hinata shrieking as both of them had to steady themselves from falling off.

“What the hell, Kageyama?! We could have fallen!”

“Sorry! I just thought.. I thought you were killed by Shimizu-san…”

“What are you talking about? She sees me as a precious pet, she wouldn’t go killing me that easily…”

But she did. She cut off your hand, skewered you and gave you a necklace of blood with it. She left you to die in front of me as I ran for my life like a coward, leaving you to die all alone. I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. If only I had been stronger to save the only person I cared for…

“Come on, Kageyama! I managed to get some potatoes so we can have some soup tonight!”

“Really? Where did you snag that from?!”

“Not telling,” he grinned as he pulled Kageyama down the street, his smile so big that Kageyama didn’t want to break it. He wanted all of this to be true, but he knew deep down, the truth was….

“Sorry, Hinata. I cannot come for dinner tonight,” he said as Hinata stopped in his tracks, turning to look at him as he cocked his head.

“Why?” Kageyama found himself sinking to his knees, gripping onto the other boys' shirt as he shuddered. Its been so long, how he had wished he could hold onto him once more. How he wished this was all real...

“I’m sorry Hinata. I left you for dead all those years ago. You’re not real. You’re dead…” he whispered as Hinata giggled, his voice bouncing off the walls as he came up to Kageyama.

“Ah, so you remembered. Was it nice, watching me bleed to death, surrounded by vampires? Did you ever regret being such a coward leaving your only friend to die?” he hissed as he reached out, slamming Kageyama against the wall, his fingers circling around his neck to choke him as Kageyama wheezed for air.

“No matter how much you apologise, I’m not going to come back to life. So die,” Hinata growled in an un- Hinata-like manner as Kageyama chuckled.

“I will always regret my choice. For being a coward, for not being strong enough to save you. I left you to do everything when I just sat by thinking of killing the vampires. I haven’t even killed one yet but yet…” he felt a tear run down his cheek as he reached into his pocket and brought out the knife, driving it through Hinata’s tiny body as he sobbed.

“That is why… forgive me until I avenge you, Hinata,” he whispered as Hinata giggled, smiling even as blood poured from the wound. He came up to Kageyama and hugged him tightly, his arms barely able to go around Kageyama’s bigger frame as he whispered, “I know.”

Kageyama woke up, gasping for air as he sat upright, Yamaguchi crying out his name as he held the trident in his hand, the weapon seemingly dead as he held it up.

“Guess I can’t use this as a weapon then,” he said as Bokuto came over, grinning as he hugged Kageyama.

“You know this was a pretty stupid test to see if he could actually handle a weapon right, Daichi-san,” Akaashi murmured, picking up the unconscious student as Daichi crossed his arms.

“He wanted a weapon, I had to see if he is actually fit to carry one. Now, there is just one more test,” he said as Tsukishima turned to him, “Were you trying to kill him just now?”

“Well that was part of the idea but he passed the test. But remember, Tsukishima…” Daichi whispered as he planted a hand on his shoulder, “If you don’t pull your weight and get on the Moon Demon Company, Yamaguchi wouldn’t be hanging around much longer.”

Tsukishima gulped as Daichi released him to walk over to Kageyama, whom Yamaguchi was making a fuss over as he held out a hand for him to take it.

“Looks like you’re about ready to handle a weapon but first, make sure you pass your classes first. I believe you have an aptitude test on Monday,” he grinned as Kageyama gawked at him.

“Are you kidding me? I just risked my life here and you’re telling me I have another exam?!”

“No excuses Kageyama. Now, why don’t you go home and start your revision?”


	4. Chapter 4

Kageyama wondered if he had just been promoted to a new level of pain in the education system.

Not only did he absolutely not get what was going on in class and found the majority of it to be super boring, but he had also yet been allowed to choose his cursed gear. Ever since Daichi had brought him on that little expedition a month back, he thought he would have relented and given him the chance to pick his weapon but no… he let him stay in class and rot.

“Hey, King! Did you fail your test again? How many tests have you failed so far?” Tsukishima snickered as Yamaguchi tried to get him to stop as Kageyama stood up and stalked out of the class, ignoring Tsukishima’s taunts as he walked to the corridor and to the one place he could actually get something he wanted.

The vending machine.

He stood in front of it, his mind going on about which milk packet he should pick. He hated the fact that they had to put the milk side by side and make his life harder by making him choose between them. He knew they would taste the same but one can never be so sure…

Daichi leaped into the air as Kageyama slammed both fingers onto the buttons with such force the machine rattled before spitting out a single milk packet. Kageyama picked it up and poked the straw through the hole, turning just a little when he saw Daichi standing in the corner, nearly making him drop his milk.

“If you want to take out your anger on something, maybe try to study once in a while.

“Daichi-san, you said I am on the Moon Demon Company. When the hell am I going to get on the field and start killing those bloodsuckers?” he snarled as Daichi sat on the steps, running his fingers through his hair.

Recently the vampires had become more restless and he couldn’t help but wonder if everything wouldn’t be so peaceful much longer. Nowadays, there weren’t just small fry demons he had to deal with. Vampires were making themselves more known than ever, usually preferring to hide in the dark but now they were coming to the surface even in broad daylight.

How he wished that the whole idea that vampires would disintegrate in the light was a real thing.

“Things between the vampires are getting messier. If you go out in the field at this rate, you might not even survive.”

“You’ve seen my combat scores! I top the class with Tsukishima!”

“But you have no idea how to coordinate with your teammates! You know when you’re on the field, they are the only people you can rely on! What happens if you just go off running when they are left to defend for themselves? Use your head more and be more considerate about others.”

“And lose them the way I lost Hinata? Hell no. I won’t put anyone through what he experienced. If anyone is going to get killed…” he whispered as he turned to put his hand on the door, “it should be me.”

He opened it and slammed it with such force the door cracked ever so slightly. As the instructor inside yelled at him for damaging school property, Daichi leaned against the wall, his mind wandering to the rumours of a vampire with agility so quick you wouldn’t be able to catch him until it was too late.

But something was different about this vampire. He never drank any blood and his orange hair lit up the world like it was on fire, his brown eyes still giving telltale signs of his lingering humanity.

Daichi didn’t want Kageyama to have false hope that his best friend might still be alive.

As he stood up, he watched as the sun began to melt in the distance, the ball of orange turning the world red and gold, his hand on his sword as he stroked the top.

“Asahi, what do I do?” he whispered as he unsheathed his blade ever so slightly, letting the demon’s essence wash over him, plunging him into a world of clouds and light. 

....

His best friend leaned against the sword, a sad smile on his face as his tail flicked behind him. Asahi had fallen into the level of a demon when he refused to acknowledge himself as a vampire. Both of them had been friends even before the Lost Christmas event and Asahi had been captured and tortured by vampires. For some unknown reason, they turned him into one and when he came back, he had been hauled off to prison.

Daichi couldn’t forget the day that he stared into his best friend’s eyes, still brown and not the red all vampires had, symbolizing that they were still human.

“Daichi, kill me before they do,” he whispered as his breath hitched. He clawed at his throat, his blood screaming for him to attack the human in front of him as he forced himself back. 

Daichi’s hand lingered over his katana before he dropped to his knees and embraced him, his fingers digging into his shirt as he sobbed into him.

“No way I’m going to let you die. After everything we’ve been through together, you expect me to kill you?”

Asahi laughed as he stroked Daichi’s back. Strange, his hunger seemed to wane for just a moment when he was close to Daichi, the urge dying a little when he smelled the smell of blood in the air. 

Daichi’s blood. How he knew he couldn’t tell but his eyes went wide as Daichi whispered, “Drink my blood and become my weapon. Once you become a vampire and starve for a long time, you’ll become a demon and I can form a pact with you as a Cursed Gear.”

Asahi had never been one to fight. He hated the idea of war and killing and wanted to just remain a normal high school student until Daichi dragged him into the mess that was the war and he had chose to fight by his side. If he could just serve him more when he had no other value left…

“Please. For me,” Daichi whispered as Asahi’s heart raced, pumping blood through his body.

"Vampires shouldn’t have any beating hearts… they’re dead after all… but somehow…" Asahi thought as he sank his fangs into Daichi’s shoulder, tears rolling down his cheeks as he drank… "Daichi makes me feel like I’m alive once more."

....

“Daichi. You can’t keep the boy like that forever. His desperate to get out there and prove himself. You know he’s ready. He’s more talented than any other sniper out there, including Akaashi which I think is an amazing feat.”

“But if he finds out that Hinata is alive… might be alive..”

“You think that would stop him from doing his duty as a soldier?”

Asahi walked towards him, his fangs visible as he smiled. He was too kind to be a demon and he remained as kind and caring as he had been when he had been human. Asahi has always been a big crybaby who got spooked at every little thing and when he first killed, he had spent the whole day throwing up after that. Daichi even had to stay with him until he went to sleep.

“Trust the boy, Daichi. He is much stronger than you think. He searches to be part of a team and I believe that he has found it. Keeping him in the classroom won’t do him any good either. Same goes to Yamaguchi and Tsukishima. Those two are more than ready to be on the field.”

Daichi sighed as he thought of the two boys. Yamaguchi was like a younger more jumpy version of Asahi who could barely handle any weapon and Tsukishima may be good on the field but Daichi didn’t know how long he could work with him before wanting to rip his throat out.

But Asahi was right. They deserved to be on the battlefield.

“Fine,” he muttered as he sheated his sword, Asahi giving him a warm smile as he disappeared from view and reappeared in the corridor.  
The teacher was in midsentence when Daichi slammed open the door, nodding to the teacher, who turned pale as Daichi called out.

“You kids want to get on the battlefield right?” Most of the students looked around at him in confusion as he grinned, letting the sadistic side of the demon residing in his sword rise as he unsheated his sword.

“Let’s see who can stand the demon energy,” he grinned as half of the class collapsed, the remaining half struggling to stand up. Yamaguchi cried out as Tsukishima leaned against the wall, his hand to his throat as he gasped for air. 

Daichi wasn’t surprised to see Kageyama sitting in the middle of it all, blurry eyed from having just woken up but not affected by the energy at all as he yawned, “Daichi-san, what are you doing here?”

“Freaking shit, sheath the damn thing!” the teacher yelled as Daichi did so, sheathing his sword which hummed a little, indicating that poor Asahi was apologizing to everyone he had infected in the room as Daichi patted the hilt.

“Kageyama. Yamaguchi. Tsukishima. Come with me,” he said as Kageyama looked at him wondering if he was saying something right as he wondered why half of his class was on the ground when Yamaguchi grabbed him by the arm and hauled him out with a barely standing Tsukishima.

Daichi folded his arms as he leaned against the wall, Yamaguchi bowing to the teacher to excuse them as he tried to reorganize the class when Daichi said, “Tonight, you’ll be choosing your Cursed Gear.”

Kageyama’s eyes began to shine as though Christmas had come early while Yamaguchi’s Adam’s apple bobbed up and down his throat as he tried to process what was going on. Daichi cast a glance at Tsukishima, who looked just about close to collapsing as he continued.

“Starting from today, you’re fit for active duty on the field. Report to headquarters at 2000 hours tonight. Dismissed!”

…

The sound of feet squeaking against the polished court filled the cavern as Kuroo grinned, his hands rising to block the ball against Tanaka as the ball smalled back onto the court.

“Kuroo-san, can you stop doing that?!” Tanaka yelled as Nishinoya patted him on the back when the sound of a cracking whip filled the air.

“Both of you. If you don’t win the game, I will have to punish you,” Shimizu purred as both of them squeaked. Both of them had begged for her to marry them back when they were human and when she refused, they asked her to turn them into vampires as well.

In effect, they were turned into her pets. Not like they minded the abuse she inflicted on them.

“Being whipped by Kiyoko-san. After all this time, it still sends tingles down my spine,” Tanaka grinned as Nishinoya turned red.

“You two are such masochists. You don’t get sick of getting whipped in the ass all the time?” Kuroo moaned as he turned to get ready. The server tossed the ball into the air and smashed it onto the other side, the boys running to get it when a single blur flashed on the court. Tanaka yelled as he spiked the ball across, thinking he had gotten it when the ball was smashed back onto his side of the court.

“Darn you little…” he growled as the boy, no more than 165cm stood in front of him, his brown eyes blazing as the whistle blew to signal the end of the game.

“Man chibi-chan. I wonder despite you remaining human all this while, why you barely grew much since you turned…” Kuroo murmured when he found himself a hair away from being pierced through the heart by a dagger.

“Now now, don’t get him flustered, Kuroo-san,” Suga chided as he came over, sweat covering his brow after setting the entire game as he called the boy over to him.

“Come on, Hinata! Let’s get some drinks!”


	5. Chapter 5

OK been a while since I updated but I will try to do so once a week at least. OMG I can't wait for Avengers Endgame, been binging so many Marvel films recently, its mad (finished Agents of Shield seasons 4 and 5 in a week or so...)

Honestly this is one of the chapters I had the most fun writing (I don't know why I like depressing stuff...)

I don't own the characters.

....

Hinata still had nightmares from the day he lost his humanity.

“Hush hush, there’s nothing to be afraid of,” Suga whispered as he held the small boy to his chest, caressing his face as Hinata choked on his own blood.

“Suga-san… if you… even have a.. speck of… humanity left in you… please… let me die…” he whispered as Suga shook his head. He bit his lower lip, drawing blood from it as he leaned in close.

“Your mission hasn’t been fulfilled yet. I won’t let you die just yet,” he said, his face as pure as an angel as he put his lips against Hinata’s, deepening it as the blood seeped down Hinata’s throat.

Hinata screamed as his cells changed, turning into something that there was no cure from. He felt his already failing heart stop, his blood running cold in his veins and his hands turning cold as he fought against Suga but he was too strong. The older vampire held him fast, preventing him from breaking free even as he sobbed and begged to let him die as a human.

Hinata hated to admit that he was a tiny bit grateful he had been allowed to live past that day so that he could have the strength to rip out their throats once this was all over.

The hunger that had plagued him for four long years still does so even as he fed on his sire’s blood, the only thing that would satisfy his thirst would be that of a human. But he will never surrender his humanity, even as he lived among the vampires all those years.

“Come child, time to eat,” Suga cooed as he sat in his throne, being the third progenitor he ranked the highest among the ranking progenitors in the area and was the ruler of that desolate underworld cavern.

Funny how he seemed so kind that he could have been an angel or a human like he had been so long ago. Hinata often wondered what bargained he had made with the devil to become a vampire when he was too kind to even draw the blood that keeps a human alive.

Hinata clenched his stomach, the growling overtaking his sanity as Suga slit his wrist, blood dripping crystal clear from the open wound as Hinata lunged at it and bit into it, sucking hard as he felt himself getting re-energized. Drinking from Suga helped keep his madness from hunger at bay but he could never fully satisfy the thirst for blood. 

“So we have a meeting with the council don’t we?” Hinata whispered as Suga stroked his head.

“Ah, that council. I always hated petty squabbles between the progenitors, always fighting over land and humans. If only Shimizu-san would just tie the knot with Kuroo to shut him up for once…” Suga groaned as he stood up, Hinata following after him as they walked to the chambers the council was being held.

Hinata doned the white robes of a subordinate of a progenitor. With Suga being the highest ranking progenitor in the area and not to mention probably the strongest one since no one has seen the second and first progenitor for eons, no one dared to question the fact on why he had turned Hinata into a vampire. No one had done so for centuries, the last ones being Tanaka and Nishinoya and that was back in World War 1.

They were the only two that Hinata got along well. Kuroo liked to make fun of him during volleyball matches, which was a thing down there which he found really odd for vampires to play and whenever they had sparring sessions. Hinata was quick with a blade but Kuroo was ever so faster, the master tactician in charge of leading the vampire army to the surface when the time is right. 

“I say we bring the war to them! We have enough sitting down here in the shadows waiting for the strive above ground to end! They brought the war to us, I say we fight back!” Daishou snapped as Kuroo smirked, crossing his boots on the round table.

“We are preparing, Daishou. We have sent troops up there and they are holding them back. We have a deal with the humans for the time being but that truce is about to break.”

“You sniveling little… what did you come up with the humans?”

“Well we need blood, don’t we? I appreciate we have the little lambs down here for harvesting but I do crave for something other than a child, don’t you think?”

“Kuroo, please respect the livestock. They are here keeping us alive so don’t belittle them any further,” Suga murmured, sweeping his robes as he sat on the throne overlooking the rest of the council, Hinata standing by his side as the other vampires stirred. 

Shimizu glanced a grin at him, licking her lips as her tongue ran over the tip of her fang as Hinata barred his. Suga put a hand up, both to stop him from making a move and from Kuroo and Daishou tearing each other’s throats.

Seated among the council were Kuroo, Shimizu, Daishou, Tanaka and Nishinoya and the others Hinata barely remembered.

“The humans have forced our hand, Suga! We need to send more troops to the surface. We need to go up there and show those humans just what happens when they try to kill our people!” Daishou snapped as Suga sank against the back of his throne.

He hated having to deal with political strife and often just wished he could retire somewhere in the human world and just end his life on his own terms. But when he had brought Hinata into this mess, he couldn’t back out from it now.

“We will negotiate with the humans once more.”

“And to what end? They will never come to a truce with us! You’ve seen how insane that Ushijima can get! He will slaughter us all when he has the chance!”

“That’s why we will send Hinata in.”

Hinata’s eyes perked up as he stared at his Master and sire as Suga patted him on the head.

“You will go and infiltrate the base and bring me the Lieutenant Colonel of the Moon Demon Company. I believe his name is Daichi Sawamura. He can be used as a bargaining chip against Ushijima as he is a viable member of the human race. I trust your skills won’t fail me.”

Hinata knelt on a knee, drawing his cloak back as he held Suga’s gloved hand to his lips and kissed it.

“I shall bring you the human, my Lord.”

“Ha! Do you want to send that child to the surface? He can’t even beat the weakest of us! How do you expect him to bring the strongest of humanity here?” Shimizu crooned as Suga smiled, a wicked smile reserved for only some occasions when someone insulted his child. Shimizu felt her skin crawl as Suga whispered, “He won’t fail me.”

Hinata got to his feet, his cloak flying behind him as he walked out of the council room, Suga’s eyes trained behind him as Suga thought, “I hope Kageyama-kun doesn’t lead him to be swayed from the mission.”

All those years, Hinata had been kept in the dark on whether his best friend was even alive. Even if he did know he was alive, Hinata couldn’t bear the idea of telling his best friend that he was now the very monster they had sworn to kill.

“Don’t worry, Kageyama. I will find you, once I bring Daichi to Suga-san.”

…

“Hey, King. Can you wipe off that smirk off your face?”

Kageyama was bouncing on the balls of his feet, his smile so wide and creepy that Tsukishima was wondering if he had been possessed or worse.

“Uh, I think Kageyama is just excited for choosing a weapon right? I mean, we’re the only ones to have actually get the chance to pick one since…” Yamaguchi whispered as the memory of nearly everyone in their class collapsing around them like dominoes and the horror that Tsukishima was barely left standing.

He wondered what kind of Cursed Gear he would be able to bond with without getting himself killed.

“Alright, time for the ceremony!” Bokuto called as Akaashi opened the doors, the giant gates yawning open to reveal a vast room, red shrine gates hovering over each demon weapon at various angles of the room as Daichi stood in the center, a large green flame blazing in front of him.

“Tonight, you have the honor of choosing your Cursed Gear. You know the risks: if your will is too weak, you will be possessed and your soul lost forever and we will have to put you down. Remain strong, and you shall get the weapon you deserve.”

Daichi placed his hands on them, bringing them close for a group hug as Tsukishima and Kageyama tried to squirm away.

“Daichi-san, we’re not kids,” Kageyama groaned as Daichi sighed, “Can’t you at least let me hug you?”

“Come on, Daichi! Let’s see what these kids have to offer us!” Bokuto called as Daichi stepped back, “Have your pick.”

Kageyama turned and for the first time realized that each shrine gate had a particular weapon sitting beneath it, chained to the posts as though trying to restrain the demon within from breaking free. Kageyama felt himself being drawn to a rifle, its barrel gleaming in the green light as he reached for it.

He could almost feel it calling out to him as he felt his fingers grasp on it.

“May you take the right path to justice and find your way back to the light,” Daichi called as Kageyama felt himself getting sucked into darkness before being spit back out on the floor of the orphanage.

“What the hell?!” he blurted as he scrambled to his feet, patting his body all over as he checked to see if he was still himself or if he had deaged.

“Oi, Bakeyama! Stop acting weird and come and play volleyball!” Hinata called as he came running over, his orange hair bouncing as he came over, a blue, yellow and white volleyball in hand as Kageyama bit his lip.

Hinata was dead. Why the hell was he always appearing to him like this?

“So this is your best friend eh?” a voice cooed as Kageyama reached for the sword by his side to realize that it wasn’t there. 

“Touche. I wouldn’t want you stabbing me when we haven’t been properly introduced,” the voice said as a black mass appeared in front of him, blocking Hinata from view as it manifested into the shape of a teenage boy about 18 years old. His brown hair was slightly visible in the darkness, his body clad in the white uniform of a vampire elite and his fangs glinting in the dark.

“So you’re the shit I have to bow to now eh? You seem like the egoistic people I really hate.”

“Shut it and just surrender to me now. I have people to save.”

“And what about chibi-chan? You couldn’t save the only person that mattered to you. All you had to do was run away quietly and he wouldn’t have died like that.”

“Shut it!”

“Ah, he was the only one who welcomed you with open arms to the orphanage. The quiet child whom no one could talk too, always too proud to ask for help. Not wanting to hurt anyone, you shied away from the other children and did everything on your own. Was it because… of your parents?”

The scene shifted to that of his childhood home, his mother sitting on the couch as she whispered to herself, “He’s a demon. He’s a demon.”

“Mum?” he whispered as she turned to him, her eyes going wide as she snatched a knife screaming, “I should have never given birth to you!”

“Himiko! Calm down!” his father yelled as he grabbed his wife, holding her back as she sobbed, “Our son is dead! He’s a monster!”

“What are you talking about?! That’s Tobio, our little boy!”

“Tobio died in the womb and was replaced by this… demon!”

Kageyama held his hands to his head, trying to block out his mother’s screams as he prepared himself for what happened next. His mother stabbed her husband in the gut, sending him toppling to the ground as she lunged for her son, screaming how sorry she was as Kageyama ran to the kitchen, grabbing the first thing his fingers could grasp and stabbing her over and over, his small frame covered with blood as he stood over his dead parents.

“So you killed your parents in cold blood.”

“I was defending myself!”

“So you always put the blame on others? What would happen if you are unable to avenge your little friend? Would you blame me for not being strong?”

“No!”

“Then, tell me why I should let you be my master?”

The demon licked its lips as it came over to Kageyama, his arms curling around him as he whispered, “I don’t like the sight of you, but something inside of you makes me want to follow you.”

“Then follow me. Bend to my will and I will make you stronger,” he hissed as he bared his fangs as Hinata whispered, “Kageyama, what's going on?”

Kageyama didn’t think twice as he snatched the ball from Hinata’s hands and smashed it against the demon’s face, making it stagger back as it held its nose.

“Shit, why the nose?!” it yelled as Kageyama pushed Hinata back.

“Kageyama, what's going on?! What's that thing?” he cried out as his tiny hands' shock, tears coming from his face as Kageyama hugged him, shielding him from view as he whispered, “Sorry Hinata, but I can’t play volleyball with you now. I have something I need to do.”

Hinata’s hands curled into his shirt, holding him as he whispered, “I know.” Before disappearing into mist.

“Well, that settles it. I hate you,” the demon snapped as it held its broken nose, now slowly in the process of healing as Kageyama stood to face him.

“So… sorry about that,” he murmured as the demon snapped, “Fine fine! I will serve you! It's not like I have anything to do anyway.”

Kageyama held his hand, the demon doing the same as both of them shook. Kageyama could feel the demon’s energy surging in him, giving him the strength he had always so desired.

“So, mind if my Master tells me his name?”

“Tobio Kageyama. And who is the demon who serves me?”

The demon licked his lips, running his tongue over his fangs as he grinned, “Oikawa Tooru. At your service, my King.”

....

People do say Oikawa is a demon so yep, thought this is the best way to introduce him into the series haha.


	6. Chapter 6

So here it might get a bit confusing because I decided to change it up a bit by killing off Akiteru and using him as a reason to why Yamaguchi and Tsukishima want to join the fight. Also I did a bit of changing of the age of those who died in the last Christmas so I increased it to 18 so that way it wouldn't be so weird as to why Daichi and company including Akiteru are alive (well for Akiteru was alive but oh well).

I don't own the characters.

....

Yamaguchi grunted as he sat back up, his body aching as he looked around, trying to stifle a scream when he recognized where he was.

The dinosaur bedsheets, the small dinosaurs littering the surface of the desk and display cabinet and the sleeping children in the bed, one of them with his glasses on top of his head as he was often too lazy to remove them at night while the other drooled in his sleep.

“Tsukki,” Yamaguchi murmured when he heard a crash coming from downstairs, the younger Yamaguchi stirring in the bed just as Akiteru burst through the door, his hands shaking as he shook his younger brother awake.

“Kei! Tadashi-kun! Get under the bed now!”

“Aniki, you’re so noisy,” Tsukishima groaned as he rubbed his eyes as his brother snatched Yamaguchi and threw him under the bed, the other boy too sleepy to retaliate as the sounds of cars crashing and explosions sounded outside the house.

“What's going on?”

“I don’t know but I don’t like it. Mum and dad… I don’t know what happened but they’re dead downstairs…”

The sound of the door slamming to the ground below made Yamaguchi squeak as Akiteru clamped a hand over his mouth.

“Shh. I’ll distract whoever is down there. Kei…” he pressed his hands on his younger brother’s shoulders before pulling him into a hug, the younger boy flinching as he whispered, “Take care of Tadashi.”

He snatched the baseball bat he had brought with him before running back downstairs, Tsukisima quickly rushing to hide under the bed as Yamaguchi did his best not to sob.

“Tsukki, we need to help your brother.”

“And get ourselves killed? We don’t even know what…”

There was a scream as Akiteru was smashed across the room, the sound of glass breaking as a man spoke, “Come on kid. Tell me where are the other children and I will let you live.”

“Come on, Ryu. You don’t have to be so harsh on the kid,” another voice floated as footsteps came up the stairs, Yamaguchi shaking so hard that Tsukishima had to hold him and clamp his mouth as two figures entered the room, their boots scuffing the floor when Akiteru growled, “I’m the only one here so you two can piss off.”

“Hey, that’s not the way to talk to your saviours when you humans brought so much shit on us,” one of them growled as Akiteru tried to kick at him, the vampire hissing as it crushed its fingers around his neck, choking him as the shorter of the two sighed, “Come on, let’s get back to Shimizu-san and the others. I don’t want to waste any more time here.”

“Well since we found this brat, maybe we can have a little sip…”

Yamaguchi squeaked as Tsukishima prayed that they hadn’t heard them when the taller of the two brought his lips to Akiteru’s neck and jammed his fangs into him, sucking hard as the boy screamed and kicked. His comrade soon joined in the fray as Akiteru begged and screamed to be freed, the only thing Tsukishima could do was to watch his own brother getting killed in front of him.

“I don’t understand why the young ones love blood so much. I may have been a vampire at one point, but I never see the point to resort to violence to the point of taking away an innocent life,” a voice whispered as black mist appeared in front of the older Yamaguchi, who had stood frozen as he watched the horrors of that night unfold in front of him.

Even as he tried to shut out the cries and the sound of sucking, he could always remember how Akiteru’s body had been dumped like a doll onto the ground, his face pale as he breathed his last, whispering to his brother that everything would be fine. By the time the soldiers had arrived, Akiteru had been long dead, the only thing Yamaguchi could do was hold onto his best friend.

“You wish to get stronger so you can avenge Akiteru. But why stick around when you hate violence so much? The battlefield isn’t the place for a kind person like yourself,” the demon said as he walked towards Yamaguchi. 

He wore a simple shirt with pink and red stripes on his sleeves, his glasses perched on his nose as he pushed them back out of habit. He didn’t look like a menacing demon worthy to be the highest rank of Cursed Gear but then, looks were deceiving.

“I… I don’t want Tsukki to protect me any longer!”

“But if you go on the battlefield and are unable to fight, wouldn’t you be more of a burden to him than anything else.”

Yamaguchi knew very well how he hated violence. He puked at the sight of blood and he couldn’t even hold a gun or sword without feeling like he was going to die from the sight of it. They had training sessions and every single time, he had been bested by pretty much everyone in his class.

“But if Daichi saw something in you, I guess that I shouldn’t be the one to judge,” the demon shrugged as he held a hand to Yamaguchi to take.

“Wait so that’s it? You’re not going to tempt me or anything?” 

“I may be a demon but I don’t want to torture you any further than you already have. Living in this torn world is already a living enough hell as it can get. Besides, if given the option…” the demon smiled sadly as he held his hand against his unbeating heart, “I would have rather died than surrender by humanity.”

“Strange… why would I be bound to a demon who hates violence and ended up becoming one of the most powerful Cursed Gear?” Yamaguchi thought as he took the demon’s hand, a cloud of black mist enveloping the both of them as the demon smiled, “And may I know my master’s name?”

“Yamaguchi Tadashi. And yours?”

“Makoto Shimada, but you can call me Shimada-san.”

When the darkness faded away, Yamaguchi gasped as he opened his eyes, realizing he had been on the floor the whole time, shakily getting to his feet when he realized he had the bow in his hand. He could feel the energy pulsing through him, Shimada-san now residing within his weapon as he held it to his chest.

Tsukki. I’ve done it, Tsukki! He thought to himself when he saw that Tsukishima was still on the ground, his twin blades in hand.

…

Tsukishima was in his own bedroom, going through the same thing that Yamaguchi had seen earlier as he tried to stop himself from lunging at the vampires.

This was all a dream. Even if he wanted to fight back, there was nothing that can be done about it.

“Oho, so you’re the beansprout we’re supposed to serve now? About time we found someone interesting,” a voice said as twin black mists appeared in front of him before taking shape of two men, one of them with silver hair and a serious lack of eyebrows and the other with a condescending smirk on his face.

“How about you just bend to my will and we don’t have to go through all the hastle of resisting the temptation and everything part?” Tsukishima sighed as he fingers the earphones around his neck as the brown-haired demon laughed.

“Man you really have guts telling that to us! We’re the best shields Cursed Gear offers and now you want us to just bend to your will? You think you can kick people around so easily like your little pet Yamaguchi?”

Tsukishima reached to his side for the spare knife he always brought around with him when he realized that it was gone, cursing to himself that the demons would not let him have any weapons on him.

The silver-haired demon pointed a finger at him, giving him a grunt as his partner pushed down his hand.

“I know he’s strong, but I can’t stand having to serve a kid who has such a snarky attitude and doesn’t know his place among us!”

“Fukutachi-san, you have a much worse attitude than him,” the silver-haired grunted as Fukutachi snorted, “Well I’m a demon, Aone. I can afford to be like this!”

“Can we just stop and get to the point?!” Tsukishima snapped as both demons turned to him, Fukutachi’s lip curling as he smirked, “Now tell me, if you’re so strong, why don’t you just leave that wimpy freckled kid behind.”

“You know why. He’s my best friend.”

“Or is he a shield for yourself to protect against what happened to your brother? Yamaguchi had tried to save him but you just sat there, not moving even as your brother faded away. All because he lied to you about being the ace on his team?”

Tsukishima couldn’t forget the day he found out how his brother had been lying through the roof to him about him being the ace on his team. When he found out that he wasn’t even on the bench, Tsukishima thought his brother was just a lying failure and refused to have anything to do with him.

“Funny that he managed to survive even when all those above 18 withered away but whatever, he just died anyway…” Fukutachi murmured as Aone came forward and put a hand against his chest, grunting as Fukitachi sighed, “I’m surprised Aone likes you that much.”

“Now tell me, why do you want us to serve you as Cursed Gear?” Fukutachi murmured as he walked forward, Tsukishima holding his ground as he nodded, “I want to kill those bastards who killed my brother and protect Yamaguchi. That guy, he’s an idiot for even trying to get into the training school for the army when he can’t even hold on his own in a training session. Who knows what would happen to him.”

“So why don’t you just let him die? He might be dying from his Cursed Gear ritual right about now.”

“He’s not that weak!” Tsukishima yelled as Aone grunted, raising what would have been his eyebrows as Tsukishima snarled, “If you ever as try to say something else about Yamaguchi, I will break you, even if you’re my Cursed Gear.”

Fukutachi roared with laughter as he leaned against the wall, holding his sides as he wheezed, “Man you sure are something of a blockhead! Maybe that’s why you need shields.”

Fukutachi walked over and held out a hand, Aone doing the same as Tsukishima gripped them hard.

“We shall be your sword and your shield, protecting you at all costs until the day your soul wavers and we shall consume if for our own. To this end, who is the master we serve?”

“Tsukishima Kei,” Tsukishima whispered as Fukutachi smiled, “Well, Tsukki. Let’s get along, shall we?”

….

“Tsukki! Tsukki!” Yamaguchi’s voice penetrated his blurry mind as he groaned, trying to sit up when Bokuto whistled, “Wow, never seen this combo before!”

In one hand, he had a shield and the other was a sword but as he lifted the shield, it reverted to a sword which he used to prop himself up.

“Man you were out longer than most of them so we were getting a little worried. Even Daichi was saying we might have to put you down if anything went wrong,” Bokuto said as Daichi knocked him across the head.

“And you managed to make it back so no, we don’t have to resort to that,” Daichi said as the three of them gathered around, all of them looking worse for wear as a voice spoke from the shadows, “So these are the new rookies for my team?”

A pair of cat eyes emerged from the darkness, a boy around their age walking towards them, his hair blonde with a black patch on top that made him look like a pudding head. He had gun slinging on his belt, his eyes darting back and forth before turning to the ground as Bokuto smacked him forward.

“Come on, Kenma! Look alive! Its been a while since we managed to get kids this skilled!”

“All the more reason that they might get killed even faster on the field.”

“Don’t be so pessimistic all the time,” Bokuto groaned as Kenma walked to the three and held out his hand.

“Starting from today, I will be your squad leader. Kozume Kenma. Look forward to working with you.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Finally figured out how to use some of the functions of this program so the chapter is going to look much neater now.**

**Exams are starting next week for the next month so as much as I haven't been posting lately, I might be posting maybe in three weeks or if I have any kick, maybe once a week but I can't guarantee how often this story would be updated.**

 

**I don't own the characters.**

........

 

Hinata stretched his arms as he walked onto the landing platform, having being a little ticked off that he had to leave so early in the morning. Ever since he became a vampire, he hated going out in the sunlight, unlike what his name signified him to be.

 

“Hey, isn’t he Lord Sugawara’s protégé?”

 

“Shut it. I heard he has quite a temper. If you ever do anything to annoy him…”

 

Hinata glared at them as the pilot squeaked and got to his position while the copilot got to work with making sure the controls were ready and everything was done for take off. Hinata sat in one of the chairs in the empty row of seats lining the walls of the plane, the vials Suga had given him clinking by his side as he sat.

 

_“I’m giving you three vials. You should be done with the mission by the end of the week. Use them wisely,” Suga had told him as he gave him the vials._

Hinata reached into his sides and removed his daggers, taking them out to polish them. He had a habit of polishing his weapons, just to take his mind off things and from someone he might possibly bump into.

 

He didn’t know how he was going to react when he saw Kageyama, or how the other boy would see him now that he was a vampire.

 

But he was his best friend. He had to accept him or else…

 

“Lord Hinata. Requesting permission to take off,” a voice sounded through his mind as he looked up, making a screeching sound on his blades as the pilot gulped.

 

“Why do you need my permission to take off?” he snarled as the man quickly began to push buttons and the aircraft lifted into the air, small rays sunlight pouring through the small window along the side as Hinata shielded his eyes.

 

Vampires weren’t immune to the sunlight but with a device that protected them from it by giving them a protective shield around their entire bodies, they could still walk about although most just stayed underground the whole time.

 

Hinata couldn’t remember how long it had been since he had seen the sun. He never once tried to go up to the surface, the memory of being impaled and his arm cut off filling his mind whenever he stood at the entrance, desperate to leave. Kuroo did bring him for excursions at times but normally it would be under the cover of night.

 

“Kageyama. Wait for me. I’ll rescue you from those demons, mark my words.”

 

…

 

Yamaguchi fumbled at his gear, his mind going to the bow in his hand. He could feel Shimada’s energy pulsing from under his fingers, every so often penetrating his mind. For some reason, Yamaguchi felt at ease with him around, even comforted that his demon could advise him on how to work.

 

“Just hold it steady and I will guide the arrow for you. Focus on your breathing and take aim. Take a breath and release,” Shimada whispered as he took aim at the target in front of him, doing as he said. A greenish arrow took form as he let go the string, the arrow flying to hit the target at the side.

 

“Not bad for a first try!” Shimada piped as Yamaguchi got ready to aim again. He was glad that with this weapon, he didn’t have to carry arrows around since they were made of Shimada’s demon energy.

 

“Hey kid! Stop slacking about and put some effort into it dammit! I’m starting to wonder why the hell we even let you be our master!” Fukutachi snapped as Tsukishima growled, Kenma slicing at him with his claws.

 

The boy may look like a sleepy puddinghead but he was lightning fast.

 

“You might want to listen to your weapons, Tsukishima. You don’t have much time to prepare until we take it to the field and mind you, the rest of the team don’t exactly like slackers,” Kenma purred as Tsukishima grunted, swinging at Kenma just as a gunshot rang across the room, barely giving him time to raise Aone to block the shot, the bullet ricocheting off the shield.

 

“I told you to shoot more at his head,” Kenma growled through the com as Kageyama sighed, getting into position once more from his perch at the top of a building.

 

They had been training in one of the army’s training areas with Kenma trying to get them used to their weapons. Their teamwork was nothing to shout about either, with Tsukishima and Kageyama going at each other’s throats every so often.

 

“Hm, not bad, Tobio-chan. Maybe you should aim at his head more,” Oikawa purred in Kageyama’s head as he snarled, “Don’t call me that.”

 

“Meh. I think that’s rather suitable for you, Tobio-chan.”

 

“Shut up and let me concentrate!” Kageyama snapped as Kenma called for them to come down.

 

“How about this? Since you guys can barely stand the sight of each other, how about we play a little get to know each other game?” Daichi, who had been watching from the sidelines sighed as Kenma sighed, “This isn’t going to be good.”

 

“You need to work on your people skills too Kenma,” Daichi groaned before turning to the teams.

 

“You’ll work in two men cells. I don’t want to bring the others into the mix just yet, just want to make sure the four of you can actually stand the sight of each other: you keep wrinkling your nose whenever Kageyama is near you, what’s with that, Kenma?” Daichi asked as Kenma shook his head.

 

“His Cursed Gear is… I don’t know… it gives off a bad aura. I don’t like it,” he murmured as Daichi clapped his hands.

 

“Alright. Kenma, you go with Yamaguchi. Tsukishima and Kageyama, you’re together. You have an hour to take each other out. Begin in ten minutes,” Daichi said as he started the timer in his hands, leaving the four to scatter.

 

“Why the hell do I need to get paired with you, beanpole?” Kageyama scowled.

 

“Shut it, King. I don’t want to be paired with you either,” Tsukishima snarled as they took refuge in a building.

 

Both of them have long range and short range fighters and Tsukishima didn’t like the odds of him having to fight with Kenma one on one. He was already aching from having to fight him from earlier.

 

But there was no other way to do it, was there?

 

“Don’t kill me, King,” Tsukishima growled as he darted out of the building, Kageyama yelling at him not to be stupid before he ran for the stairs to find a perch.

 

He found himself on the top floor, the office building filled with overturned desks and computers, giving him the best spot to search for an archer.

 

“Man, maybe you should go head on and fight him,” Oikawa cooed.

 

“Oikawa-san, I appreciate if you let me concentrate for once.”

 

“Man, you remind me so much of an old friend of mine… eh, what was his name again?”

 

Kageyama grunted as some memories filled his mind that weren’t of his own but of Oikawa’s.

_Two boys running along the side of a canal, laughing as they chased butterflies during summer. One of them, who looked like a younger and more innocent Oikawa playing volleyball with a messy black haired kid, a grin on his face as he called his name, which Kageyama couldn’t catch before the scene shifted._

_“Run, Shittykawa.”_

A ringing sound filled the air as Kageyama yelped, having just missing being hit by an arrow as he saw Yamaguchi standing on the roof of the building opposite him.

 

“Shit,” he growled as he darted away before he could get hit once more. He scanned below for Kenma and Tsukishima and saw them engaging in the battle below him, a flurry of claws and blades as Tsukishima looked ready to topple. Kageyama could hit him from up top but he wasn’t certain if he could get Kenma without killing Tsukishima too.

 

“Why don’t you get rid of that beanpole, Tobio-chan? I mean, he’s more of a nuisance than a help to the team. After all, he could barely even stand straight after your captain unsheathed his Curse Gear in class.”

 

“Shut it.”

 

“Oh you know its true. That’s what you do right? You cut away anyone who stands in your way or isn’t of any use to you. Like… wait, was Chibi-chan like that to you?”

 

Kageyama stopped in his tracks, his heart racing as he clutched his chest, trying his best to keep Oikawa out of his mind as he gripped the gun hard.

 

“Shut up. You belong to me so don’t you pry into my head.”

 

“Oh, I belong to you? That’s rich coming from someone who disposes of his comrades like trash. You don’t want to be in a team because of what happened with Chibi-chan don’t you? You don’t want them to die and you getting hurt all over again.”

 

Kageyama slammed the gun into the wall, Oikawa’s yelp ringing through his head as Kageyama snapped, “Shut it and obey me! Heck, I don’t want to be in a team but I sure as heck want to avenge Hinata more! So shut up and let me win this stupid exercise or I swear, I’m breaking you to pieces!”

 

Oikawa’s laugh rang in his mind as he purred, “Fine, King. You might find you’re in a pretty good spot now.”

 

Kageyama turned to see that he has accidentally gone into a storage room, a small window bearing light on the side as he peered through it to see Yamaguchi on the roof, searching for him as Kageyama took aim. It was a tough spot but it ought to do.

 

“Get rid of anyone in your way eh?” Oikawa whispered as Kageyama nodded, “For Hinata, anything.”

 

…

 

Tsukishima cursed himself as he used his blades, wishing Aone would go into shield form as Kenma sliced at him. His arms were aching from the two heavy blades, which felt more like he was carrying weights as he swung them about.

 

“I don’t see why we have to continue this fight anymore. We aren’t getting anywhere and I’m tired,” Kenma murmured as a yelp sounded in the distance and a bang rang out at the same time.

 

“Man, Daichi-san. I know Cursed Gear can be made to go into stun mode but that’s still pushing it too far,” Kenma thought as Tsukishima panted.

 

“Why are you even here, Kenma-san? Your stamina isn’t the best and your brains are better suited for command.”

 

“Ah, that’s an interesting question. I didn’t want to be here but something interesting happened that made me want to be a soldier on the field.”

 

Kenma’s eyes glinted as he remembered the day he faced the vampire on the street, his black hair gleaming in the dying sunlight and his fangs as he pointed his sword at him. He had looked like a dark knight as he pushed him against the wall, his teeth bared and Kenma praying he had done everything necessary to make it to heaven when the man purred.  
  


“Well it would be a shame to let this little kitty die just like that. I’m going to let you become wilder so that when we meet again, I would have a good game hunting you down.”

 

Kenma’s claws struck Tsukishima’s blades, scratches forming along the side as Fukutachi yelped, “Hey! Don’t scratch me up like that kid!”

 

Tsukishima swung Aone up, yelling as he raised him into the air when a bullet struck it, the sound ringing through the air as Kenma stared at the black crow hovering in the shadows, his grey eyes gleaming as his weapon took aim. Kenma could feel a shiver going down his spine, making him grow cold all over when he felt a blade pressing against his throat.

 

“I win,” Kageyama murmured as he walked towards them, hoisting his gun on his shoulder as Tsukishima growled, “Hey, you could have killed me you know. And mind you, we won!”

 

“Eh?! I just saved your ass and you want to complain?!”  
  


“If Aone hasn’t turned into a shield, heck yes!”

 

“I wondered if this exercise was even of any use, Daichi-san,” Kenma murmured as Daichi came up to him, who looked ready to beat some sense into Kageyama and Tsukishima when a man stepped up from behind Daichi, his hand over a sword as he grunted, “So these are the peer squeaks that are on the squad now?”

 

“Ah, good timing. Guys, meet the last member of your team…” Daichi started but his voice was cut off by Oikawa whisper cutting through Kageyama’s mind.

 

“Iwai-chan?”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am very sorry that this is not an update but please bear with me.

These few months have been a really hard challenge for me as a fanfiction writer and a writer. I thought that maybe since it was summer holidays, I might try and write a few ideas I had in my mind, which was why I pushed aside this story for such a long time but I promise you, I will get back to it!

 

While trying to write, I've been able to produce some original work which I am happy of and I sent them off to publishers in hopes that maybe they might get released or even liked by them. Instead, I was met with some really hurtful and dimoralising comments that made me question my worth as a writer. Being told to write in a more sophisticated manner, changing my writing style or that the genre wasn't even good enough, I thought that maybe if I tried harder, I could do it. After two months, I was filled with sadness and degradation after all the rejections happened.

 

One manuscript was rejected in 1 week.

 

Another was rejected in 4 days; actually two days if you don't count the weekends.

 

This was surpassed by one that was rejected in 36 minutes.

 

I know writing isn't an easy thing to do but to be rejected by even small companies who give you realistic yet hurtful comments was very disheartening and I left writing original content for a while to return to the world that helped me through troubled times in expressing msyelf through the eyes of the characters from anime I hold dear : fanfiction.

 

Thank you so much for being with me all this time and reading my stories. Even if you hit the button but don't get past the first paragprah, I am honoured that you chose to read my story and give me a chance to tell a tale I wish to tell to everyone.

 

Until then, stay tuned for the next chapter. I want to make it the best it can be so may have to rewatch both Owari no Seraph and Haikyuu along with reading manga to get ideas and get back on track with them.

 

Until then, ave atque vale and sayonara.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys. I'm back from the dead and ready to roll out a new chapter. Not sure how long this would be but just going to work my way through it and see how things go. Sorry for my long absence, life has been mad and had no will to write but now, after reading so many inspiring fan fiction such as those by the wonderful Stacymash, I feel pumped to give this one a go. Now sit back and enjoy the ride!

Even though Kageyama had only met Oikawa for a few days (well more like merged with him as master and weapon), he had never thought Oikawa was capable of any sort of emotion other than pissing people off and making them go mad. He could literally feel the anxiousness and pain radiating off his demon weapon, the rifle rattling in his hand as Oikawa tried to reach for the man in front of him, his mouth forming his name as the man looked at Kageyama.

 

He was around Daichi's age, his arms roped with muscles and tan from years of training and fighting under the sun. He even had a few tattoos running up and down his biceps, the katana gleaming on his hip rattling ever so slightly as he crossed his arms, his muscles bulging even more as he sighed.

 

"I thought you promised us some good kids, not some beanpoles who can't even stand the sight of each other," he said as Daichi shrugged.

 

"Sorry, Iwaizumi but this is the best we can get so far. The vampires are starting to go on the offensive and we need a backup plan. Besides..." he smirked as Iwaizumi raised an eyebrow, "you should have seen them in action. We finally managed to get another sniper on the team along with securing an archer and twin blades master. Thats a combination that hasn't been seen in a while."

 

"Whatever. You're the boss," Iwaizumi grunted as he looked towards them, Kageyama putting a hand on Oikawa to avoid him from unseating himself and piercing Iwaizumi as Oikawa snarled in his mind.

 

"Let me... go to him."

 

"Shut it! I can't let you go to a guy I don't even know."

 

"Well I know him! We... we grew up together and I thought that he... Iwa-chan..."

 

...

 

Kageyama felt himself plunging into the depths of Oikawa's memory, the memories washing over him like a bucket of ice water as he fell to the ground, his head ringing as he looked to see two kids running along a canal, their smiles so bright that it could have split the world in half. Sun sparkled off the waters, the water clear enough to see fish swimming in its waters as the two boys played in the sun, not knowing what kind of future awaited them that would soon tear them apart.

 

One of them, the boy with brown hair was chasing after the dark haired one up front when he tripped over a stone and fell on his face, snot beginning to come out from his nose as he sobbed.

 

"Hey Oikawa. You're a man. You shouldn't cry like that," he grunted as he lifted his friend to his feet.

 

"How mean, Iwa-chan! I might have just turned into the ugliest guy in the world! My nose... I think its broken," the boy who Kageyama guessed was Oikawa sobbed when Iwaizumi grabbed him by the nose and pinched it, making Oikawa squeal more in shock than pain as he sighed.

 

"Baka. Your nose isn't broken. You're fine," he grunted before turning to bend his knees and putting his hand behind his back.

 

"You hurt your ankle right? Its starting to swell," he said as Oikawa sniffled, slowly climbing onto his best friend's back and Iwaizumi hoisted him up, slowly carrying the other boy in the direction of their home, Oikawa sniffling that he no longer looked beautiful as Iwaizumi looked ready to break his nose for real.

...

 

The scene changed to them as young teenagers huddling in terror in a room, a woman dead on the ground in front of them as Oikawa sobbed. 

 

"Mama... mama is... Iwa-chan, what do we do?" he whispered as Iwaizumi's grip around his shoulder's tightened.

 

"Don't worry, I will protect you."

 

Iwaizumi's face was bordering fear and rage as he clung onto Oikawa when the door slammed open, a man walking through as he licked his lips. His black hair was spiked up as he ran a hand through it, a smile playing on his lips as he looked at his prey. Iwaizumi did his best to shield his best friend from the enemy but to no avail as the vampire got closer and closer, Oikawa sniffles increasing as the man snickered.

 

"Oya oya. What do we have here? A bunch of pretty little things. Especially you," he grinned as Oikawa shrieked, grasping the fabric of Iwaizumi's shirt so much that he swore he could have torn it if nudged a little more.

 

"Leave Oikawa alone, you demon!" Iwaizumi yelled as he grabbed a toy sword propped in the corner of the room, racing towards the vampire as the man laughed, picking Iwaizumi like a ragdoll and dangling him in the air, licking his lips as his red eyes gleamed.

 

"Shame, I would like to have kept you but your friend here will have to suffice," he grinned as his fangs shone in the darkness when Oikawa yelled, "Stop! Don't hurt Iwa-chan!"

 

"Shittykawa. Get out of here now!" Iwaizumi yelled as Oikawa gripped the hem of his shirt, the alien picture on the front wet with tears as Oikawa said, "Take me instead."

 

"Oya, a sacrificial lamb? I wouldn't mind that."

 

"What the hell are you doing, you moron?! Get out of here!" Iwaizumi yelled as Oikawa smiled sadly, his tears spilling from his eyes as he walked towards them, his arms thrown wide as the vampire chucked Iwaizumi across the room, the other boy's head colliding with the wall as he passed out. Oikawa screamed for his best friend as he watched the blood beginning to trickle from Iwaizumi's head when he felt something sinking into his collarbone.

 

"Hmm, been a while since I drank blood from a teenager. Gotta say I've missed it," the vampire grinned as Oikawa gasped, trying to push away from him as the vampire pushed him to the ground, sucking harder on his neck as Oikawa grunted, trying to push him away as his vision began to get more blurred when he heard the faint words from Iwaizumi.

 

"Tooru... run..."

...

 

The memory slowly faded away to Oikawa lying on the ground, now around 18 years old as he coughed, pain wracking his body as he shuddered. The room resembled one of an underground dungeon, chains clasped around his wrists and ankles to avoid him from lunging at the man in front of his eyes, which he would very much like to do so for putting him through this hell in the first place. His clothes were ragged and torn at places where he had clawed at himself to stop thinking of thoughts that plagued his mind at every waking moment. Blue veins popped around his arms and face as he gasped for what he was trying to avoid most : fresh human blood.

 

"Such a shame. I thought that I was nice enough to turn you into a vampire to keep you young forever but guess I was wrong," Kuroo, the vampire from all those years ago sighed as he watched his pet wither away. It had been a week since he turned the boy into a vampire and Oikawa had yet to give in to his urges just yet, at the price of feeling immense amount of pain.

 

"You think I want to be a monster like you, sucking on blood of others forever? I rather rot in hell, although I might be going there anyways since I'm technically one of you now," Oikawa snarled as his own fangs cut into his lip, blood dripping onto his mouth as Kuroo wiped it away with a finger and put it onto his tongue, savouring the taste as he sighed.

 

"Pity, if only you are more submissive like chibi-chan Suga keeps for a pet, I might actually keep you alive. I don't have the time to deal with this though. You either become a vampire and you might just be lucky to become my subordinate or you can rot in here and be reduced into ashes," Kuroo purred as he cupped Oikawa's face, the younger boy baring his teeth at him as he laughed.

 

"Well, I'm already a demon. I don't see a reason of dying earlier and having a quick ticket to hell."

 

"If thats what you want. I won't stop you but be warned... it is a very. Very. Very. Painful process," Kuroo said as he stood up, his cape sweeping the ground as he walked out of the room, slamming the door behind him as Oikawa slumped to the ground, his body in so much pain he wished Kuroo had killed him there and then.

 

After lying on the ground for what seemed like an eternity, the door cracked open to a man with silver hair walking in, his body clad in the uniform of progenitors as his face fell with sadness. He was one of the few he thought was a little too nice to be a vampire, wondering what could have possibly made him drink the blood of others in order to survive in the first place : Sugawara Koushi.

 

"Hey Mr Refreshing. Come to kill me at long last? You always said you couldn't stand seeing the way Kuroo treated me as his personal blood vending machine," Oikawa croaked, his voice cracking as he felt even his own blood spilling through the cracking veins in his throat as the vampire knelt before him, his eyes sad as he put a hand on Oikawa's cheek.

 

"I'm sorry for what happened to you but let me assure you, you don't have to die in vain just yet."

 

"And what other path can I take in order to redeem myself from this shithole?"

 

"You can become a true demon, when a vampire hasn't drank blood in a very long time and descends into madness before emerging as a demon. I don't know how long it will take and you will fall into a deep sleep but let me assure you, if you ever wanted revenge for the one you loved, you can continue to serve the side he was on : the one of humanity."

 

Oikawa laughed as best as he could as his head sank to the ground, all the energy from his body leaving him as he thought of Iwaizumi and whether he was even alive out there in the real world. He could only hope that his best friend had survived the madness of the world and had somehow managed to live on without him.

 

"Since you're not a full fledged vampire yet, you will descend much faster than an average vampire would. Are you sure you want to go through this? We could use someone like you on our side, someone who still sees humanity as something other than livestock," Suga whispered as Oikawa shuddered, thinking of how he would be treated if he ever went back to that side.

 

How Iwaizumi would think of him.

 

"If I cannot go back to heaven, let me raise hell for those who sent me there in the first place."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was one of the few chapter ideas I had in my head so thought I write this down first. Wanted to make it a little more intense and didn't want to make Kuroo a dickhead but hey, this kind of Kuroo sounds way more sexy to me haha!


End file.
